Dancing On Glass
by AugustClouds
Summary: Tamaki, in all his god-like glory, with his golden blonde hair and his kind blue eyes, his French-like gestures and gentlemen behaviour is, as most would agree, entirely perfect. R&R please!, HaruxTama oneshot.


**Ah! Just another Haru-chanxTama-chan fic!**

**Please Read & Review, constructive critism is welcomed. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Dancing on Glass

Suou Tamaki has many desired qualities. First and foremost, there is his flamboyant-like nature that makes everyone – even an irritable shadow king- smile, despite themselves. It is this dramatic quality of Tamaki that his fan girls adore and it is this that gains Tamaki an increasing amount of clients each day and earns him his much deserved title, The 'King' of the Ouran High School Host Club.

Yes, Suou Tamaki's flamboyant nature was a dominant quality that made him ultimately himself. However, even though Tamaki is a distinguished thespian albeit sometimes too melodramatic, he is always genuine. Sincerity is another respected quality of Tamaki's. It can be seen that when Tamaki flashes his trademark smile or showers with flattery – no matter whom for – he _always_ means it.

Another respected quality of Tamaki's is his eagerness to please. The Host Club was founded by him for this main purpose. Tamaki had a heart as big as his words, and there was plenty of it to go around. He would help anyone in need, be it his family, a friend or even a mere commoner.

Tamaki, in all his god-like glory, with his golden blonde hair and his kind blue eyes, his French-like gestures and gentlemen behaviour is, as most would agree, entirely perfect.

-And it was for this reason that Tamaki was dubbed The 'Prince Charming' type, simply because he was.

Yet it was not for any of these reasons that Haruhi truly loves him but rather for a more subtle quality that Tamaki possesses.

Strangely enough, Haruhi loves Tamaki for the way he makes her feel when she dances with him.

The hall is filled with laughter. It was a vast ballroom, with extravagant gold carvings adorning the ceiling and exclusive large chandeliers that lit the room and made it bright with life. There were many long classy tables with respective chairs imported from France each table piled with luxurious fine-dining courtesy of the top chefs in Japan.

It was, of course, an event that Tamaki had arranged – with help from a certain shadow king and a pair of mischievous twins, a ball to celebrate Ouran High School Host Clubs' second year anniversary. An orchestra started to play and the various hosts were swarmed by fan girls all waiting to dance with them. After several dances, Tamaki excused himself and made his way over to Haruhi. The forever scheming twins had purposely picked a female cosplay for tonight's event, a white gown with matching gloves.

Of course, as they all predicted, Tamaki could not resist any longer.

He approaches Haruhi, and sweeps a low bow, his gleaming eyes never leaving her face and a broad smile plastered on his face.

'Haruhi, will you dance with me?'

Haruhi places her hand in his, and he pulls her into a slow waltz, the surrounding guests fainting with a moe overload.

Tamaki is not perfect – sometimes, he trips or steps on her feet. Other times he forgets to twirl her but mostly he presses her too close until their feet tangle and they lose rhythm completely. Despite this, Haruhi couldn't care less because when she dances with him, she feels like she is dancing on glass.

Nevertheless, they swirl with the music, the sounds around them blending into the background and they are oblivious to the other five remaining hosts watching with slightly jealous but satisfied smiles.

The main reason why Tamaki trips, steps on her feet, or forgets the dance steps is because, all in all, when Haruhi is dancing with Tamaki, _she _is the only thing he sees and to Tamaki, _she_ is the only thing that matters. Dance steps and distance forgotten Tamaki unconsciously pulls Haruhi closer, until they are so close in proximity that she can feel his breath and it makes her skin tingle and respectively a light blush rises to her cheeks and a warmth fills her body.

-And for a moment, with a flurry of colours blurred around them and their eyes locked in a passionate gaze, Haruhi feels like_ his_ princess, in glass slippers and a Cinderella gown.

-And he is her imperfect Prince Charming.

As the clock strikes midnight, the dancers come to a stop and the music dies down. Tamaki and Haruhi are still dancing, lost in a world of their own. Haruhi lifts herself up, and gently places a chaste kiss softly on Tamaki's lips. He smiles and leans in to kiss her back, this time deeper and more passionately.

Everyone knows this is no longer just a dance.

They are still dancing and unlike normal stories, their fairytale never ends.

--

**End. Owari**

**Hunny-chan: Aww. It's as cute as cake.**


End file.
